


Heart Stealer

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Time Skips, Yoo Kihyun-centric, established kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: Kihyun watches as Minhyuk grins and reaches out to take another fry from Kihyun’s plate, using it to point right at him.“You like him too,” he says. It also isn’t a question. Minhyuk raises his brows at him knowingly before eating the fry.Kihyun hums.“And if I did…”“You do,” Minhyuk interjects between sips of his soda.“If I did,” Kihyun says, laughing a bit as he slaps Minhyuk’s hand away from his plate as it goes for another fry. “What would that mean?”
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Heart Stealer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kihyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/gifts).



> Sorry I've been gone so long. Life is rough. This was a birthday fic for my friend (don't worry they got it on their bday) that I never posted, and I just realized that I should have. Hope you enjoy it!

“So you like him,” Kihyun says. It isn’t a question. It’s a statement. 

Minhyuk looks at him, a sly smile coming onto his face before he takes a french fry from Kihyun’s plate and pops it in his mouth. 

“Yeah. I like him. But you’re leaving out a very big important detail.”

Kihyun wishes for a moment that he was a better actor. That he could look unamused. But he smiles anyway. 

“And what is that very big important detail?” Kihyun asks. He leans back in the diner chair, crossing his arms for good measure. 

It’s crazy that Minhyuk looks this good even under the strange mix of fluorescent and neon lights. His hair looks pink tinged on one side under the neon “Milkshakes!” sign and almost blue on the other side from the buzzing lights. Anyone else would look washed out and strange in this lighting, but Minhyuk looked otherworldly. 

Kihyun watches as Minhyuk grins and reaches out to take another fry from Kihyun’s plate, using it to point right at him. 

“You like him too,” he says. It also isn’t a question. Minhyuk raises his brows at him knowingly before eating the fry. 

Kihyun hums. 

“And if I did…”

“You do,” Minhyuk interjects between sips of his soda. 

“If I did,” Kihyun says, laughing a bit as he slaps Minhyuk’s hand away from his plate as it goes for another fry. “What would that mean?”

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk asks. 

Kihyun sighs and leans forward, grabbing both of Minhyuk’s hands across the table to keep them still. Minhyuk stops moving and looks at him, something softening in his gaze. Kihyun smiles a bit and squeezes his hands. Minhyuk squeezes them back. It’s good. This is good. 

“If we both like Changkyun. What does that mean? Where do we go from there?” Kihyun says softly. 

Minhyuk rubs his thumb against Kihyun’s palm and shrugs. 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. It doesn’t have to change anything,” he says. 

“But you want it to?” Kihyun asks. 

Minhyuk starts to shake his head before he stops himself and sighs. 

“I don’t want  _ this _ to change. Us. This is good. Great. I love this, and I love you,” he says. 

“I love you too.”

“But if we  _ both _ have feelings for Changkyun…” he trails off and bites his lip. Kihyun lets go of Minhyuk’s hand and pushes his plate to the middle of the table so it’s easier for Minhyuk to steal his fries. 

“If we both have feelings for Changkyun, then you can keep stealing my fries and I can keep stealing the blankets?” Kihyun says. 

Minhyuk laughs a bit. 

“Yeah. Exactly. But maybe…Changkyun is a pillow stealer. Or a sip stealer. Or he’ll steal both of our fries and all of the blankets,” Minhyuk says.

“Ah,” Kihyun says, smiling a bit more. “You want to find what kind of sneaky thief he is.”

“That is exactly it,” Minhyuk says.

Kihyun snorts and grabs his long-forgotten milkshake and brings it closer to him to sip at. 

“But I don’t want to find out if it’ll...ruin this,” Minhyuk says. 

Kihyun chews on his straw thoughtfully. 

“So, yeah. We don’t have to do anything. We can just ignore it,” Minhyuk says.

“We’ve been ignoring it for months, babe.”

Minhyuk snorts and timidly takes some fries. 

“Yeah, we have.”

“Okay. Forget about all of that. Do you want to do something about that? Do you want to pursue this?” Kihyun asks. 

Minhyuk looks at him, and Kihyun already knows the answer. 

“I think there is no reason why this couldn’t work. We love each other. And nothing is going to change that,” Kihyun says.

“Of course not.”

“And if we happen to both fall in love with someone else, while still loving each other as much as we do...then I don’t see why that couldn’t work,” Kihyun says, speaking very carefully. 

Minhyuk smiles a bit. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Besides, we talk everything to death already. I’m sure we can communicate if any issues come up,” Kihyun says.

“So...we’re doing this maybe? At least talking to Changkyun about it?” Minhyuk says.

“Yes. Because we both want that. And literally the only thing stopping us is being worried,” Kihyun says.

“You always worry, though.”

Kihyun laughs a bit. 

“That is very true. And I am still worried. But I think we can make it through anything at this point. And we’ve never talked about this kind of thing before, but I don’t see it as something relationship-ending. We both have feelings for the same person, and it hasn’t changed anything. I still love you. You still love me. I just think maybe we can...add this on top.”

“Like a cherry?” Minhyuk asks. 

“Like a cherry,” Kihyun answers with a nod.

Minhyuk smiles, and Kihyun feels himself melt a bit. He sips his milkshake, and Minhyuk steals the last of his fries. 

“Sounds like a hell of a sundae,” Minhyuk says. 

Kihyun snorts, and Minhyuk laughs, and life feels exactly like it should. 

Kihyun has never seen Minhyuk so nervous. He’s pacing around their living room, straightening things out as he goes before sitting down and getting up again to repeat the whole process. Kihyun is nervous too, but he is keeping it contained better. 

“Babe,” Kihyun calls. 

“Hm?” Minhyuk perks up instantly, almost jumpy. 

“Come here.”

Minhyuk hurries over to where Kihyun is sitting on their couch. Kihyun takes his hands and pulls him down next to him.

“What?” Minhyuk asks. 

Kihyun smiles and fixes Minhyuk’s hair, pushing a few strands that had fallen back. Going still, Minhyuk stares at him with big eyes. 

“I love you. But you’re making me anxious as hell,” Kihyun says. 

Minhyuk pouts, slumping forward against him. Kihyun laughs, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Minhyuk whines. 

“Asked someone out?” Kihyun asks. 

Minhyuk scoffs and sits up, still pouting. 

“Obviously, I asked you out. But that was different. I had asked guys on dates before. Asked them to be my boyfriend.”

“And you’ve never been turned down, so you should just do the thing you always do,” Kihyun says. 

“Okay, but that was single me asking single you out. This is…different.”

Kihyun blinks at him, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. 

“I mean, what are we going to say? Hi, Changkyun, we have a collective crush on you. Would you like to join our relationship maybe?”

“That sounds perfect actually,” Kihyun says. 

Minhyuk lightly shoves at his chest. 

“You’re not helping!” he says.

Kihyun laughs and grabs Minhyuk’s face in his hands, holding him still. 

“We will be fine because we’re doing this together. You don’t have to ask him out by yourself. We are asking him out,” Kihyun says.

Kihyun leans in and kisses Minhyuk. His lips are a bit dry from how much he’s been biting them lately, but Kihyun loves that too. Loves everything about him so much he could burst. 

Minhyuk sighs and pulls away, but he’s smiling now. 

“Thanks,” he says. 

“Always,” Kihyun says. 

Minhyuk grins and kisses him again before he leans back against the couch again. 

“Are we going to wait or?” he asks. 

“I think the best thing to do would be talk about it early? Because I think we both might explode if we wait,” Kihyun says. 

“True.”

They both jump when their cell phone notifications go off. 

“Oh, fuck,” Minhyuk hisses out as he grabs his phone and unlocks it. 

“Is he here?” Kihyun asks. 

“Yeah, he’s heading up now.”

“Okay. Minhyuk?”

“Yeah?” 

Kihyun leans closer and kisses his cheek. 

“No matter what happens today, I love you, and everything will be okay,” he says.

Minhyuk gives him a smile before he’s up again, walking towards the door. Kihyun sighs and takes a moment before he gets up, looking around aimlessly until he hears someone knock and the door open.

“Hey!”

“Hey! I brought snacks,” Changkyun says. 

“Oh, cool, just go ahead in,” Minhyuk says. 

Kihyun smiles when he sees Changkyun heading inside, his hands full of bags. 

“Are you moving in?” Kihyun jokes. 

“Haha. I’m just paying you guys back for the snacks you left at my place last time we had a movie night,” Changkyun says. He stops when he gets into the living room, frowning as he takes the room in. 

“Oh, can I not crash on the couch tonight? That’s fine, I just assumed—”

“You still can if you want! I think we’ve just been bored, so we went a bit crazy tidying up and stuff,” Kihyun says. Usually when Changkyun came over, he came to the couch piled up with blankets and pillows ready for him to use when he inevitably stayed the night. Tonight he found the living room cleaned up, no pillows or blankets anywhere in sight. 

“Oh, okay, cool. So, what movies are we watching tonight?” Changkyun asks as he sits down at the end of the couch. 

“Actually, before we do that, we need to talk to you about something,” Kihyun says. 

He looks up to see Minhyuk finally making his way over to them, eyes glued to the ground as he hurries past Changkyun. 

“Oh. What’s up?” Changkyun asks. 

Kihyun squeezes Minhyuk’s hand and sits down on the couch next to Changkyun. Minhyuk takes a deep breath and sits next to Kihyun, still turned toward Changkyun. 

“Guys?” Changkyun asks. 

Kihyun looks at Minhyuk. Minhyuk looks at him. They stare for a moment before Minhyuk is the one that breaks. 

“Right, there’s no point for all this suspense,” he says. 

“Suspense?” Changkyun asks. 

“Look, Changkyun, we love spending time with you, and we really like you,” Minhyuk says. 

Changkyun smiles a bit, but he still looks between the two of them, confused. 

“I really like you guys too,” Changkyun says. 

Kihyun swallows, how nervous he is finally setting in. 

“Changkyun, we like you...as more than just a friend,” Kihyun says.

Changkyun’s smile falters for a moment, and he squints at them. 

“What do you mean?” he asks. 

Kihyun laughs a bit, jittery as he clears his throat. 

“We mean that we have feelings for you,” Minhyuk says. 

“We? As in...both of you?” Changkyun asks. 

“Yes. As in both of us,” Kihyun says.

Changkyun nods a bit. 

“But you two are practically married.”

Minhyuk is the one that laughs then. He pulls his hand out of Kihyun’s and anxiously rubs it against his pants. 

“We know it is...a bit unorthodox, but if you did have feelings for us too, we’d love to take you on an actual date? Or something? Or we could even keep doing the movie night thing,” Kihyun says.

Changkyun stares at them, eyes wide. 

“Or were we like totally wrong? Oh my god, we were totally wrong,” Minhyuk says. 

“No! No, that’s not—” Changkyun stutters. He stops. He licks his lips. He tries again. 

“I’m just trying to process this. I didn’t know you guys were interested in that kind of thing at all,” he says. 

“We didn’t either. Until...well, you,” Kihyun says. 

Changkyun smiles a bit before he looks down.

“So. The three of us? All together?” Changkyun asks softly. 

“Yes. The three of us. Together,” Minhyuk says. 

“And you’re both okay with that?” Changkyun asks. 

“We talked for a long time about our feelings and what we wanted to do about them. And we are totally okay with this. Although it wouldn’t be an open relationship,” Minhyuk says. 

“That’s fine. I wouldn’t really be comfortable with an open relationship anyway,” Changkyun says. 

“But you would be okay with giving this a shot?” Kihyun asks. 

“I mean, I’ve had a crush on the two of you forever now. I just figured it was a pointless crush,” Changkyun says. 

Kihyun’s heart beats a bit faster at the thought of Changkyun liking them back. 

“You did?” he asks.

Changkyun flushes just the tiniest bit. The tips of his ears turning red. 

“I mean, yeah. Look at you two. And then you’re so nice, and we got along so well, and...yeah. But I thought I was just being stupid,” Changkyun says.

“It’s not stupid, but we get it,” Minhyuk says. 

“So, is that a yes?” Kihyun asks.

Changkyun smiles and nods. 

“Yeah. It’s a yes. I would love to go on an official date with you guys. After this...unofficial one,”

Minhyuk laughs a bit, and he sounds so relieved. He leans against Kihyun and squeezes his arm.

“Yeah. And we can just do what we always do. I just think I would have exploded sitting through a bunch of movies and waiting,” he says.

“I get that,” Changkyun says. But he’s smiling all big. His ears are still pink. 

“But also we probably made it so awkward, didn’t we?” Minhyuk asks.

Changkyun laughs, and Kihyun feels himself relaxing a bit at the sound, already so familiar. 

“It doesn’t have to be awkward. I mean, we’re dating. This is a date. But we’ve also been on this particular date plenty of times before already,” Kihyun says. 

“Exactly. So we just. Pick a movie,” Changkyun says.

“Eat snacks,” Minhyuk adds.

“Cuddle on the couch,” Kihyun jokes. 

“Oh, man, am I officially invited to join the cuddling? I’ve always wanted to join the cuddling,” Changkyun says. 

And Kihyun finally feels all the anxiety leave him at once. They did this because they knew. They knew somehow that Changkyun liked them too. And the fact that he’s taking this so well and joking along despite the pink tips of his ears is exactly why Kihyun likes him so much. 

“Yeah. You can definitely join the cuddling,” Kihyun says. 

Changkyun smiles. Minhyuk laughs and kisses Kihyun’s shoulder before he gets up to get them drinks. 

As they settle in to watch some b-movie, Kihyun lays his head against Minhyuk’s shoulder and glances over to see Changkyun mirroring him on his other shoulder, occasionally munching on some popcorn. And Kihyun can’t help but smile. 

“I’ve never been to this place before,” Changkyun says sheepishly after he slides into the booth. 

“Really? We come here all the time. It’s like our designated date spot,” Minhyuk says. 

The diner wasn’t Kihyun’s first choice for a first date, but Minhyuk wanted to go somewhere comfortable, so the diner is where they ended up.

“Oh, already folding me in, huh?”

Kihyun hands everyone their menu, smiling to himself as their conversation plays out. 

“Well, why wouldn’t we?” Minhyuk asks. 

Changkyun shrugs, a smile on his face. 

“I just figured that there’d be things you guys kept for yourself, you know? Since you guys have been together for so long.”

“We already have years of memories that are just for ourselves. We’re not trying to be us plus you. We’re...the three of us,” Kihyun says. 

“The three of us,” Changkyun repeats, and his ears are turning pink again. 

The waiter comes by and asks for their order. Kihyun orders a chicken sandwich with two orders of cajun fries and a chocolate shake like he always does. Minhyuk gets a burger and regular fries with his soda. Changkyun hurriedly looks over the menu and orders a grilled cheese with potato chips and a soda. 

“No fries?” Kihyun asks as soon as the waiter heads away. 

“Honestly, I just panicked and ordered the first thing I saw, but I like chips, so hopefully it works out,” Changkyun says. 

“If you want to try the fries, you can steal them from Kihyun. I always do,” Minhyuk says. 

“Hm, only because I let you,” Kihyun says, poking Minhyuk’s thigh under the table. 

“Would you let me?” Changkyun asks, cupping his own face with his hands and giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes Kihyun thinks he’s ever seen. 

“Wow, he already has you whipped,” Minhyuk says. 

“I didn’t even answer!”

“Look at him, you’re going to say yes.” 

“Yes?” Changkyun asks, batting his eyelashes just a bit. 

Kihyun sighs. 

“You two are going to be the end of me,” Kihyun says. 

“So?” Minhyuk asks. 

“You can have all the fries you want. It’s not like I order them for myself at this point,” Kihyun says.

Changkyun laughs and drops the facade, his hands coming together on the table. He cracks his knuckles, and Kihyun watches his hands move. He even finds that cute, and he decides that he really is already too whipped. 

“It’s weird being on a first date when you already know a lot about the other person— the other people,” Changkyun says.

“Is it?” Minhyuk asks. 

“It’s like. All the other first dates I’ve been on have all been spent trying to find out things about each other, but like. We’re already friends? I know where you guys are from and what school you went to and what you studied,” Changkyun says.

“What movies we watch,” Kihyun says. 

“What TV shows we binge,” Minhyuk adds. 

“How long we’ve been dating.”

“Yes, exactly. Like, I’ve spent the night at your place multiple times, so like where do we go from here?” Changkyun says. 

“Hm, well. I guess that depends?” Kihyun says.

“On?” Changkyun asks. 

“Where do you want it to go?” Kihyun asks. 

The food shows up then, and the conversation pauses in a way that feels almost tangible. The words hang in the air at the awkward smiles the three of them give the waiter as he puts the food down, repeating back their orders as he goes. It’s hard to find them again when he’s gone, the food taking up their attention, but none of them eating yet. 

“I liked the cuddling. Cuddling more would be nice,” Changkyun says.

“Ah, that can definitely happen,” Minhyuk says. 

Tension gone, Minhyuk takes a fry from Kihyun’s plates and eats it. Kihyun smiles to himself and starts to eat.

“And I don’t know. I like what you guys have,” Changkyun says between bites of food. 

“What we have?” Kihyun asks. He eats without really tasting his food, more focused on what Changkyun says. 

Changkyun hums, still chewing before he grabs his cup and sips at his drink. 

“I don’t know. You two are just...comfortable and cute.”

“You want to be...comfortable and cute?” Minhyuk asks, a sly smile grows on his face. 

Changkyun chokes on his food a bit, coughing some, and Kihyun laughs a bit. 

“Don’t let him get to you,” Kihyun says, laughing a bit as Changkyun finally stops coughing.

“What? I was just going to inform him he already has the cute part down,” Minhyuk says. 

“Oh, God, how did you fall for that kind of stuff?” Changkyun asks Kihyun. 

Kihyun snorts, as Minhyuk’s jaw drops. 

“Hey! Apparently you fell for it too!” Minhyuk whines. 

Changkyun laughs and bites his lip.

“Is that what happened?” he asks.

“Hm, well honestly it is a bit endearing,” Kihyun says. 

“See? You love it,” Minhyuk says. 

Changkyun looks at the two of them for a minute before smiling wider. He reaches across the table and takes a fry from Kihyun’s plate. Kihyun can’t help but smile.

“I guess it is kind of endearing,” Changkyun says. 

They finally stop to focus on eating, but they can’t stop smiling and glancing at each other. Laughing a bit to themselves. Minhyuk and Changkyun keep stealing Kihyun’s fries, and Kihyun can’t find it in himself to even pretend to be bothered.

“So what are we doing after this?” Changkyun asks. 

“What do you want to do?” Kihyun asks.

Changkyun shrugs. 

“I was thinking we could head back to your place? Watch Midsommar finally? Cuddle and then I’ll crash on the couch like always?” Changkyun says. 

“Have we basically been dating this entire time?” Kihyun asks Minhyuk.

Minhyuk snorts. 

“Feels like it. The late night talks, the deep longing stares, the apparent pining,” Minhyuk says. 

“Oh, please, you have not been  _ pining _ for me since we went on our first date,” Kihyun says. 

“Baby, I’m always pining for you,” Minhyuk says, eyebrows wiggling. Kihyun snorts and looks away from him, focusing on his fries again. 

“You guys are cute. Like it’s gross that I find that cute, but it’s cute,” Changkyun says. 

“Gross. You called your boyfriends gross,” Minhyuk says.

Changkyun freezes halfway as he reaches for another fry. Kihyun stops chewing. 

“What?” Minhyuk asks.

“Oh my God. You guys are my boyfriends,” Changkyun says. 

“Yes? That’s...why we asked you out?” Minhyuk asks, perplexed.

“It’s the first time we’ve said it though,” Kihyun says. 

It’s quiet for a moment and then—

“I like it. My boyfriends, Kihyun and Minhyuk,” Changkyun says. He smiles and grabs a handful of fries before shoving them all in his mouth, and Kihyun is horrified for a moment before he starts laughing. 

The three of them start laughing together, and all the strange awkwardness disappears. They’re boyfriends after all. It might be their first official date, but they haven’t changed much. They’ve just finally acknowledged something. Put a label on it. 

“So movies at our place after. Sounds perfect,” Kihyun says.

Kihyun’s first date with Minhyuk was supposed to be his last first date. After their first date all those years ago, they had timidly held hands the entire walk home, and Kihyun had kissed him goodnight, and he just knew then that Minhyuk was it. The “one” that he had seen so many movies and television shows and books talk about. He thought he had found his happily ever after. 

But then there was Changkyun. Happily ever after was still there, and Minhyuk was still the one. But Changkyun made the story feel more complete. He never thought they were missing anything in their relationship, and truly, he thinks they would have been happy if it was just the two of them forever. But Changkyun was the cherry on top. The sundae was delicious, but it looked absolutely perfect with a cherry on top. 

And it was strange, getting used to it. Having more than just Minhyuk after four years of just him and Minhyuk. But it was fun and good and they felt just as happy after as they did before. 

They love Changkyun as much as they love each other, and now, two years after their first official date, Kihyun can’t really imagine their relationship without him. 

Especially today, exactly two years later, waking up to find Changkyun latched onto him as he sleeps. 

Kihyun groans and lets his hand come up to touch Changkyun’s back, his other hand reaching out to the other side to search for Minhyuk. He blinks slowly as he realizes that Minhyuk isn’t in bed anymore, and he sighs as he looks back down at Changkyun.

“Baby,” Kihyun calls gently. There is no getting out of bed without Changkyun waking up. His arm is thrown over Kihyun’s torso. His legs are a tangled mess with Kihyun’s. And even while he sleeps, his grip is surprisingly strong. 

“I love you,” Kihyun says, squeezing the back of Changkyun’s neck gently. 

“Mmm, love you too,” Changkyun says softly. 

Kihyun giggles a bit, scratching at the back of Changkyun’s head.

“Can we get up?” he asks. 

“No,” Changkyun answers. 

Kihyun snorts and shakes him a bit. 

“Come on, I need to get up and get ready, and we need to have breakfast.”

“But we’re cuddling,” Changkyun says. 

He hasn’t moved. He still has his eyes closed in a weak attempt to feign tiredness.

“We can cuddle later,” Kihyun says. 

Changkyun sighs dramatically before rolling away from Kihyun, letting him free. 

“I better get those cuddles later,” Changkyun grumbles. Kihyun laughs and leans over, kissing Changkyun softly before he hops out of bed. 

“Promise. Especially since you know. It’s our anniversary,” he says. 

That manages to jolt Changkyun up. 

“Oh, shit, you’re right,” he says. Kihyun laughs at him as he walks out of the room, stretching as he heads to the bathroom. He can smell food cooking, and he smiles to himself. Minhyuk rarely ever cooks, but when he does it always ends up being good. He goes through his morning routine, and he’s washing his face when Changkyun finally walks past him to brush his teeth. 

They look at each other for a second before smiling and going about their tasks. Kihyun can’t believe that he still gets butterflies after two years, but he guesses that is something to be happy about. 

Out in the kitchen, Minhyuk is singing to himself as he sets the table with some soup, rice, and galbi. Kihyun walks over to him and squeezes him into a hug before kissing his cheek. 

“Good morning,” Kihyun says.

“Good morning!” Minhyuk turns to him and hugs him close, kissing him before smiling. 

“Breakfast looks great. Thank you,” Kihyun says. 

“Well, I figured why not do something yummy for the anniversary. Especially since it’s supposed to rain, and we’re just staying in,” Minhyuk says. 

“I’m sure Changkyun will love it.”

“Love what?” Changkyun asks.

Kihyun turns around to look at Changkyun as he hurries over. He doesn’t even glance at the table as he squirms his way under their arms. Minhyuk laughs as he pulls him close and kisses his cheek. 

“The food I made. Hopefully,” Minhyuk says. 

“I always love it when you cook, so I’m sure I will,” Changkyun says. None of them move though. They just all smile at each other like idiots before Minhyuk rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, I’m starving, we need to eat,” Minhyuk says. He kisses Changkyun and Kihyun one last time before he pulls away, going to sit down at the table. They follow his lead, taking their usual seats at the table and starting to dig in. 

“Happy anniversary, by the way,” Minhyuk says. 

“Happy anniversary,” Changkyun says, smiling small as he starts to dig in. 

“Want to hear a funny story?” Minhyuk asks. 

“Oh no,” Kihyun says between bites of rice.

“Is it about us?” Changkyun asks. 

“Mhm!” Minhyuk answers.

Changkyun squints at them suspiciously. 

“What kind of story?” he asks.

“When we were going to ask you out, we called ourselves a sundae,” Minhyuk says.

“That was  _ you _ ,” Kihyun instantly accuses.

“You were the one that called him a cherry on top!”

“You’re ridiculous, that is totally a thing you would say and not me,” Kihyun says. 

Changkyun snorts.

“No offense, Ki, but you both are kinda cheesy like that,” Changkyun says. 

“Well. Minhyuk wondered what kind of thief you would be,” Kihyun quickly throws out. 

Minhyuk’s jaw drops, and Kihyun snorts, looking away from both of them.

“A thief? What?” Changkyun asks. 

“Y-you know! Like. I steal Kihyun’s french fries. Kihyun steals the blankets at night,” Minhyuk says.

“Ahh. And what exactly am I a thief of?” Changkyun asks, and Kihyun can hear the smile on his face before he turns to see it. 

There’s a pause where Kihyun and Minhyuk look at each other, a sly smile coming onto both of their faces.

“Oh, no,” Changkyun says.

“Our hearts,” Minhyuk says with an exaggerated pout.

“Definitely our hearts,” Kihyun manages to say before he is sputtering out a laugh again and hiding behind his hands. 

“Ridiculous. The both of you are ridiculous,” Changkyun says, but he’s holding back a laugh too. 

“What you really steal is sips. You’re always asking for sips of our drinks,” Kihyun says. 

“It’s not thievery if I ask, and you give it to me,” Changkyun says. 

“Hm, debatable. We just can’t say no to you,” Minhyuk says. 

Changkyun grins and laughs. 

“That is not my fault,” he says.

“That is entirely your fault,” Kihyun says. 

Changkyun laughs, and he just smiles. Kihyun stares at him, and he looks so good even in the mornings when he hasn’t even brushed his hair. He looks soft and fluffy and cute as he smiles to himself and eats. Minhyuk nudges him with his foot under the table, and Kihyun blinks before he looks over at him, slightly embarrassed to get caught starting, but Minhyuk just smiles like he knows. Like he understands. 

They finish their breakfast, and Kihyun cleans up while Minhyuk and Changkyun go back to the bedroom, presumably to change. But when Kihyun goes back to the bedroom, Changkyun has just managed to latch onto Minhyuk in bed again. 

“We need to at least get dressed,” Kihyun says, but he walks over to the bed anyway and flops on top of both of them.

“No, we don’t. We’re just chilling at home. We can just lay in bed and not get dressed and just be,” Changkyun says. He lets go of Minhyuk only enough to successfully wrap an arm around Kihyun too. 

“He has a point,” Minhyuk says. 

“I love you, but I am not letting us be those people. I feel like the day hasn’t started if I don’t get out of my pajamas,” Kihyun says. 

Minhyuk and Changkyun both groan, but Kihyun laughs. 

“I’m serious,” Kihyun says, tugging at Minhyuk’s arm. 

“What if we just don’t let you get up?” Changkyun says.

“What?”

Kihyun has no time to react before Changkyun pulls him down between him and Minhyuk, wrapping his whole body around him and squeezing him tight.

Kihyun laughs and reaches around to tickle Changkyun, making him yell and squirm, but he’s determined to hold on. 

“Minhyuk, help,” Changkyun manages to get out.

“Don’t make me choose between the two of you!” Minhyuk yells. 

Kihyun giggles and tickles Changkyun more until Changkyun finally lets him go, flopping out and panting. Kihyun laughs and leans over and kisses his cheek. 

“We can cuddle for a few minutes, but then we have to get up okay?” Kihyun says. 

Changkyun smiles and turns to kiss him.

“Alright. That works.”

“Who would have thought you would be so cuddly?” Minhyuk says, reaching over Kihyun to poke Changkyun’s belly. 

Changkyun giggles and shrugs, wrapping his arms around Kihyun again and burying his face against his chest. Kihyun holds him back, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you guys,” Changkyun says softly. 

“We love you too,” Minhyuk says. He spoons up behind Kihyun and wraps his arms around the both of them. 

Kihyun closes his eyes. It’s warm there between them. Warm and happy and better than any sundae Kihyun has ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
